


Common Folk

by Matril



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matril/pseuds/Matril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi calls Lizzie to get some advice. The conversation takes some interesting turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Folk

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on some other fics, but I just couldn't resist slapping this together after the finish of WtS. Just some fun Lizzie-Gigi interaction.

About two months after the Domino beta test had ended, Gigi called Lizzie in a panic.

“Wait, what’s the matter?” Lizzie said, breaking through her rapid stream of babbling. “Calm down, I can barely understand you.”

“I don’t know if I have enough money for my next rent payment, which doesn’t make any sense because I budgeted _really_ carefully, but they keep taking away, like, half my paycheck for taxes and stuff, and if I get evicted by Ed’s aunt everyone in Sanditon will know, and Lizzie, _please_ don’t tell William about this!”

“Stop,” Lizzie said, trying very hard not to smile. “Take a deep breath, okay? First of all, of course I won’t tell William. I still haven’t told him that the reason my apartment is currently doubling as the location for my production company is because the money from my investors is the only way I can pay the rent.”

“Oh, no, really? Are you all right?” Apparently, the best way to settle Gigi’s panic was to distract her with someone else’s problems. She was sweet to a fault.

“I’m fine. No less than I expected, starting a brand new business. William knows better than to try to save the day with a truckload of money, but I still don’t tell him every detail. It would drive him crazy. So of course I won’t tell him about this. Now, secondly, why exactly did you call me? Just to vent, or do you want my advice?”

“Both, I guess.” Gigi sighed. “You’re probably going to think I’m a silly spoiled rich girl. But I’m willing to be humbled.”

“Stop fishing for compliments,” Lizzie said, laughing. “You know you’re neither silly nor spoiled. Not after growing up with William.”

“But I am used to not having to worry about money.”

“Fair enough. But just because I’m used to it doesn’t mean I’m good at it.” She went on ruefully, “If you want suggestions for how to royally screw up your finances, I’ve got plenty of those.”

“Give yourself a little credit! William says you have a very keen business sense.”

“He’s a little biased, isn’t he?”

“But he’s also honest. And now I’m beginning to think _you’re_ fishing for compliments.”

“Hah. Okay.” But Lizzie couldn’t help getting in one particular jab. “So you’d like my financial advice…meaning, you actually want me to help you with math?”

Gigi groaned.

“Teasing,” Lizzie reminded her, then went on, “I don’t know that I’m any kind of guru about how to be financially responsible, but….I suppose I can tell you a little about how us common folk get along.”

“Lizzie! You know I don’t think of you like that.” She was so earnest Lizzie couldn’t help laughing.

“I’m _teasing_. Seriously, I’m glad to help however I can.”

They discussed Gigi’s budget for an hour or so, going over her expenses and income. Her situation wasn’t quite as dire as she feared, though money was definitely tight. She didn’t seem to be making any particularly extravagant purchases, so Lizzie changed tack and suggested tricks for getting necessities cheaply – buying the generic brands, waiting until something was on sale or clearance, looking for bargains at yard sales and flea markets. 

Gigi responded to every suggestion with an enthusiasm that bemused Lizzie – first of all, at the idea that any of these ordinary ideas were revelatory, and secondly, that Gigi seemed to think being poor was a thrilling adventure. She was so good-natured, though, that it never really grated on Lizzie. Her enthusiasm was actually infectious. By the end they were both in a giggly, effervescent mood.

“So, other than your mostly-unfounded fear of being evicted, how are things going?” Lizzie asked.

“Great! Really great. I just love it here.” She let out an embarrassed laugh. “I know I was panicking, but even if I actually got kicked out of my apartment, I’d probably be okay. I think there’s more than one person who’d be happy to let me stay with them until I got back on my feet. And they wouldn’t judge me.” She went on reflectively, “I guess that’s why I wanted to stay. Even though I came here with Domino, no one here really saw me as a Darcy, carrying all the weight of that name. I don’t have to worry about heavy expectations. I can just be me.”

“Any…particular new friends?” Lizzie asked slyly.

She could practically hear Gigi rolling her eyes. “Not very subtle, are you?”

“More subtle than shoving you into a room with him.”

“Touché. Fine, I’ve gone on a few dates with Sidney.”

“And…?”

“It’s been – nice.”

“Nice, hah. Don’t be coy, Gigi. I saw the last Domino video. There were serious sparks.”

She wondered if she’d said something wrong when there was a silence on Gigi’s end. Then, “Sure. But that doesn’t guarantee anything. Lizzie, I felt sparks with George too.”

“Oh…Gigi, I’m sorry –”

“No, it’s okay! I’m not saying – well, last year at this time I couldn’t even imagine dating anyone. It’s a lot better now. I can jump into a swimming pool without that awful shaky feeling coming over me. That’s a big deal.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Just – there’s still a little doubt. Sidney’s great. Really sweet, and so much fun. But the doubt is hard to shake.”

“I wish I had some words of wisdom about that,” Lizzie said quietly. “I don’t. It’s always risky to put yourself out there. But when it’s right, it’s really, really worth it.”

“Yeah.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure your brother has already run a background check on him.”

Gigi groaned once more. “That wouldn’t surprise me at all.”

“Speaking of, I’m meeting him for dinner in about a half an hour. So. Are you all right?”

“Definitely. Thank you so much for all the advice, and for – you know, keeping this between us.”

“Yup. Any time. We common folk like to be of use, after all.”

Gigi giggled. “I’d be proud to count myself among the common folk, if you’ll let me.”

“Well….all right. You’re in.”


End file.
